Ellectrical Hearts
by PreviouslyDead
Summary: Elle, all Elle. Her relationships, her friends. All one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Electric Storm

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Summery: Elle Bishop. Basically, all centered around her or people in love with her or friends with her. all one shots, all different people or situations.

A/N Request a couple if you want and i shall do my very best.

* * *

Elle wasn't used to waiting.

For the bathroom, for training, for Adam or Peter when she was back in the Company. And certainly not for another stupid date to show up. The guy, Greg, wasn't even that amazingly good looking, sure he was funny, sure he was sweet but Elle was confused. She wasn't one for sweet guys. Other then Peter Patrelli of course.

"Waiting for someone?" a deep voice whispered behind her, Elle turned, hearing a man's voice, a smile on her mouth. Ready once again to face another man, to once again fake a laugh, a smile and try not to sigh, try not to miss the floppy emo haired empath, if just for a few hours.

There, standing where she assumed Greg should be, was Syler.

Fear immediately widened Elle's eyes. He was supposed to dead, as in not alive, as in not able to rip people's heads open to see their brains.

"Syler..." she whispered, taking a quick step backwards with electrical energy crackling from her hands, spitting and hissing like an angry cat.

"Wow, I'm honoured," Syler put his hand to his heart and grinned, "You actually remembered my name!"

Elle didn't wait for him to strike, she threw her hands up in front of her and let a burst of blue sparks free. She didn't want to let out the full Monty because of the witnesses around the cafe where she had been waiting.

While Syler was distracted, Elle whirled around and started running for the nearest phone box, already pulling out the piece of paper with Peter Patrelli's number on it. Not that he knew she had it.

"Elle!" Syler almost roared form behind her, "You should know by now that there's no point in running!"

That obviously attracted a few stares.

Elle ignored him to the best of her ability, save in the fact that Syler wouldn't use his telekinetic power to make her stop in public. She hoped

Ahh, payphone!

Elle dug some money out of her jean pockets and hit the door at a run, thanking whatever god there was that this one opened inwards.

Dialling the number and holding the phone to her ear, Elle glanced behind her only to scream, just as Peter picked up.

Syler was there, nose pressed against the glass and an evil grin on his face.

"Hello?" Peter asked on the other end of the line, Elle closed her eyes tight for a second.

"Peter," She whispered

"Elle? Elle is that you?" sounding confused, the empathic hero pulled a map of New York out of his jeans, ready to find the electric controlling girl with Molly's power. "What's going on?" Peter demanded.

Then the screaming started. A girl's voice, Elle's voice.

"Elle!"

On Elle's side of the phone call, Syler was slowing freezing her mouth shut, slowly enough so that she could scream for him. Unfortunately for him she could also should for Peter.

"Peter, I'm at the Rainforest Cafe, in New York. Please, help-" The line went dead.

Now that she could risk her powers because she had no electrical devices near that she didn't want to be corrupted, Elle let out almost the full potential of her power, not caring if anyone was watching or not.

The only slightly lucky thing that happened was that Syler's back was facing towards an ally way and so after having blasted him into it, Elle gathered her strength and went after him again, hoping that if she killed him, like all the other nasty boys she's been faced with, someone would eventually feel proud of her.

In the ally, Syler was waiting, Elle lost her nerve a little because it appeared that Syler expected her to follow him.

Taking a deep brath, Elle stepped forward, ready to let out an electrical storm. The bastard on the other end of it had no idea what hit him when he flew backwards into a wall.

Then again, Elle flew backward, confused for a moment as to what had hit her, until she realised that Syler had retaliated with a telekinetic push, powering her back into the wall, and a telekinetic swipe that slashed across her stomach and chest, making the cries of pain that had been trying to escape the icy prison become even more desperate.

Suddenly a strange noice cut through the air, both Syler and Elle glanced towards the annoying scraping noise, only to find a huge trash can being lifted off of the floor and thrown towards Syler.

Growling with annoyence, Syler let Elle drop brutally to the floor and lifted a single hand, attempting to stop the huge metal box from hitting him.

He failed and the resounding crash was almost cringe worthy.

"Elle," a panting voice, whispered, "Elle, i'm here, you're okay. Safe, you're safe," She knew it was Peter and she trusted him, believed in him. And smiled, glad that the first real happy emoition that she had shown was towards the guy she had been in love with for over a year.

That night she recieved her first loving, healing touch, a week later they had their first kiss, a month later, she lost her virginity. The scars stayed, almost burnt into her skin. One on her stomach, cutting down past her belly button and one on her forehead.

She figured that, for Peter, it was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title:

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Summery: Elle Bishop. Basically, all centered around her or people in love with her or friends with her. all one shots, all different people or situations.

A/N Request a couple if you want and i shall do my very best. This one is mroe about Claire i guess, i dont really like her but she and Elle have such a good friendship possibility.

* * *

"Don't you think that this is at least a little weird?"

Elle looked at Claire, raising an eyebrow at the younger girl's question.

"No," she answer truthfully and simply.

"But, Elle," Claire frowned thoughtfully, "We're sitting in a tree house, eating peanut and jelly sandwiches, we have no idea where we are or what we're doing here, if this is a dream then we're both dreaming it, i think, and the ice tea is running out, we're talking like old friends almost." Claire shook her blond head "None of this sounds strange or a little off to you?"

Elle mused on Claire's words, lips pursed. Then shook her head and smiled brightly.

"Oh," Claire muttered, her tone sarcastic, almost withering, "So i guess this is normal for you?"

"Pretty much," Elle grinned "Only, this is the first time you saw me"

Claire stared at Elle, confused and bewildered.

Could Elle get any crazier?

Even Claire didn't want to know the answer to that.

Elle saw the look on Claire's face and sighed sadly.

"You must have had dreams like this before, in a tree house by a lake, with someone either you can't see or won't talk to you, you must have!" Elle swizzled round to face Claire, her legs crossed Indian style. Looking into the younger teen's eyes, Elle tried to make Claire remember.

Claire didn't want to admit it. There had been one dream like this, one dream that she could remember, though it played constantly in her mind for a week after she woke. In the very same Tree house, with the same lake, she had sat and watched a thunder storm, fork lightning and rain. The light wasn't good and she hadn't seen the person, not even the colour of hair but as she sat with Elle, Claire was almost certain it was her.

"Thunder storms," Claire muttered, looking down at her fingers as she picked off the red nail varnish she had unwillingly watched Elle apply.

Elle brightened. She remembered that one.

Clapping her hands together, Elle squealed with joy.

Squealing wasn't something Claire was used to. She never really did it, never really listened to people who did it.

"So does this mean we can be friends?" Elle asked excitedly, Claire stared at her, how the hell had the subject changed to that? Was she missing something or was Elle really just as strange as Claire had originally thought?

Definetly the second one.

"I guess so..." Claire raised her eyebrows and scratched the side of her neck, a little confused as to how she was supposed to answer.

Elle grinned and took Claire's hand, suddenly frowning as she realised Claire had picked all the polish off.

"Pfft, we will just have to do it again," She decided, smiling in triumph as Claire sighed and passed over the red bottle.

Claire wondered, when she finally woke up, why she wanted to fall back to sleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

Title:

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Summery: Elle Bishop. Basically, all centered around her or people in love with her or friends with her. all one shots, all different people or situations.

A/N Request a couple if you want and i shall do my very best. this is only a friendship one by the way.

* * *

People don't always understand storms. They either study them or they're afraid of them, they like them or they don't but no one really knows how a storm feels.

Elle did, sitting at a window in Pinehearst, she was waiting to see the big boss man, waiting for forever, it seemed.

A storm was raging, right outside the wondow, stroms, Elle mused, were untamable, you can't just say when a lightning bolt will strike, you can't be sure of where it will hit. Elle wondered if she could control or at least harness the lightning within it, maybe it could heal her, make her better again. the cracks in her soul were letting through spare lightning to cause the tremours that hurt her so much.

She didn't want to get her powers taken, not really. They helped her, kind of guided her.

She didn't like the dark, not scared of it exactly, just didn't like it, but with her powers she could make light whenever she wanted. Well, she could before the tremours started.

Sighing, Elle climbed to her feet and opened the window. Finding it to be a french door, Elle felt a spark of happiness until she realised that to feel the lightning and the storm, she would have to feel the water.

Another thing she didn't like. In that way Elle considered herself to be like a cat. Water would hurt her, whether it wanted to or not. Maybe, Elle thought, maybe the water doesn't know that it hurts me, maybe it thinks its okay.

She could feel the storm, it was almost calling to her, wishing she would join it and dance in the lightning. Smiling, Elle reached out her hand, wanting to feel the small sting of the water, kissing her pale skin. But just as the water hit, another treamour travvelled down her body, sending mroe then just a little bit of pain thorugh her system.

Crying out, Elle jerked backwars, resting her head as she turned on the wall behind her. Tears streaked their way down her pain filled face.

"No!" she whispered, "Why?" as the tremours started to face. And yet the tears still brought sparks form her skin, burning and tingling until soemone reached out and swiped them from her face.

Eyes snapping oped, Elle almost screamed when she saw the face that haunted her dreams.

Sylar.

"You!" She hissed, crawling side wards since her back ahd been against a wall already.

Sylar made no move to stop her, didn't even blink when she threw a bolt at him. Only stumbled when she threw herself at him after all the electricity she possessed failed to kill him. Held her as she crumbled, crying into his T-Shirt.

"I'm sorry," He whispered "You have no idea how sorry i am."

Elle knew it shouldn't be enough. Knew she should hate him, destroy him like he destroyed her. But she didn't, couldn't. it wasn't that she was in love with him, she didn't really even like him a little. He murdered her father, how could she not hate him? how could she even consider letting him live?

Elle couldn't answer her own brain.


	4. Chapter 4

Title:

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Summery: Elle Bishop. Basically, all centered around her or people in love with her or friends with her. all one shots, all different people or situations.

A/N Request a couple if you want and i shall do my very best. i'm trying my best here to think of couples but since no one has really suggested anything, its a little hard. By the wya, this has a little kissy kissy in it, lol.

* * *

"So, what, you're here for Claire? Don't cha know she's off at Cheerleader weekend meet? Elle questioned, looking intently at West who was shuffling uncomfortably on the carpet in front of her, hair covering his eyes as he looked down at his feet. She was slightly confused as the meet lasted for two more days.

Elle had recently been staying with the Bennets. Noah had developed a guilt complex when it came to her, after all the years of senseless torture he'd let her go through. It almost made her laugh the way he looked at her. Like she was going to keel over the second he took his eyes off of her.

She certainly didn't plan on it anytime soon, life had recently turned sweet, running in a west-ward directing.

_Ha! _Elle grinned_,_

_I made a funny joke!...now if only I could have said it out loud to someone who wouldn't either disown or punch me..._

"Well...no," West coughed, "I mean, i do know but I actually came to check on you, Noah made me promise," West shrugged, looking awkward just standing there. Shaking her head, Elle reached forward for West's hand, delighting in the shiver of pleasure that ran over his face as electricity sparked his skin.

Elle then proceeded to pull him over to the settee, making sure she sat close enough to feel the heat radiating from his body. Happy with the fact that it meant he could also feel hers.

Having come that far, Elle wasn't sure she knew what to do. Wasn't it usually the boy who made the first move? That was what happened in the movies, right? Elle chewed on her lip, worrying that she was doing something wrong.

"You know that Claire and i have split up, right?" West suddenly sprung on her.

Duh, she wouldn't have sat him down next to her unless she had already received the go ahead from Claire.

"Uh, huh!" Elle beamed, bouncing a little where she sat.

"Oh. Good, 'cos if not, i really wouldn't have had the courage to do this..." West breathed out.

"Do what, sit next to me?"

"No, this-" And with that West swivelled around to face her and laid his lips across hers.

Elle gasped, automatically bring her arms around his neck as the kiss progressed to tongue, feeling not only electric sparks but other ones too. Weird little tingly feelings running across every inch of her skin.

"West..." She whispered as he pulled their lips apart so that they could breathe.

__

Yeah, oxygen can wait

, Elle thought, lifting her mouth once more to his, more confident. Kissing West wasn't like kissing Peter, Peter's lips were softer but West's showed more affection, like he wasn't holding back whereas Peter had been.

West wasn't as experienced but that counted towards his charm.

West was hers, she was sure he was. Peter hadn't been hers for even a minute.

West was right, kissing, feeling and breathing together, Elle knew, with all the soul, with all the heart that West was worth leaving the company and her dead dad.


	5. Chapter 5

Title:

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Summery: Elle Bishop. Basically, all centered around her or people in love with her or friends with her. all one shots, all different people or situations.

A/N here 'tis

* * *

"Can we play?"

Mohinder sighed, glancing up to see, yet again, the bubbly, child-like Elle.

"Elle." He frowned at her, "I'm busy, you know that!"

Elle pouted, "But you're _always_ busy!"

"This is very important. We managed to secure a vial of Claire Bennet's blood. We're testing it-" He paused, wondering if Elle should be knowing any of this but then carried on anyway "-Testing it to see whether it can retrieve memories as well as cure." He lifted a syringe-needle that was full of blood.

Elle faltered, letting Noah Bennet's words wash over her like the water she tried to avoid. Both caused pain, one because of the shock, the other because she knew that there was a huge chance that he could be right.

"Do you-do you think it'll work?" Elle asked breathlessly.

Mohinder wasn't stupid, quite the opposite in fact. He looked at Elle, the spark that had left her eyes the moment he mentioned memories coming back, was there something she didn't want to tell him?

"We, well, I don't know. Your father seems convinced it won't, that its stupid but I'm trying anyway, I just need someone to test it-" Mohinder's eyes widened as Elle leapt forward, snatching the needle from his hand and digging it into her skin, "-Elle, no!"

Too late. She had already sagged against the table behind her, eyes widening as the rush filled her, wiping through her own heart and blood, racing through her skull. Her body shivering with a coldness that wasn't due to any kind of room temperature.

"Oh, god!" Mohinder groaned, stepping forward and taking Elle in his arms, sitting them both down and holding her until the shivers stopped.

But then the screams started. Horrible, heart wrenching screams that told Mohinder he should be glad he wasn't experiencing what she was.

Meanwhile Elle was fighting the pain.

__

"But Daddy! I want to sleep!" a four year old Elle murmured, protesting almost violently as he tried to strap her into a metal chair. He succeeded and water was dumped over her. Elle's screams haunted the members of Primatech for months.

Deep breaths, Elle tried to tell herself, think of happy thoughts.

__

Seven years old. Unable to walk for three months after the electricity burnt her legs almost beyond recognition, it was a miracle there was no scarring. Bob staring down at her in disappointment as she refused to do more tests but making her anyway.

Another scream ripped out of Elle's pursed lips and suddenly the room was alive with electricity. It snapped at Mohinder but he just closed his eyes, knowing that although it wasn't making it any better for Elle to be held, it somehow soothed his mind to know she wasn't alone.

__

Ten years old, talking to a strange man who could turn invisible about the heart pains she was getting. Undergoing surgery when they found a hole caused by the electricity. After her recovery, the tests started again.

Finally the memories halted, leaving a singed Mohinder and a panting, crying Elle.

"Next time," Mohinder whispered shakily, "We play scrabble"


	6. Chapter 6

Title:

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Summery: Elle Bishop. Basically, all centered around her or people in love with her or friends with her. all one shots, all different people or situations.

A/N running out of ideas! eek!

Okay, this one is more of a father daughter thing, though not Bob, he may come later. contains a kind of spoiler for the uk episode that comes out next week, or was on this week at 10 15. its not huge and you can't really tell but...just a little warning. By the way, i couldnt remember if Elle had told Noah that Bob was dead. If she did then ignore it.

* * *

Elle was cautious when she approached the house. She had no idea why she had come, or even how she had got there.

Her memories were fuzzy from when she's been hurt, not much had made sense afterwards. During the solo mission, the one Gabriel hadn't been able to go on, she had been attacked by a man.

He was impervious to all her power, his own being far stronger.

She wasn't sure exactly what his ability was, or even how it worked. She just knew that she was damaged enough that she may be internally damaged. Was most likely loosing too much blood even as she hesitated. She needed a certain blond haired pom poms blood but didn't know how she was supposed to get it.

At least, she thought that was why she was there.

Finally dragging up the nerve, Elle lifted her hand, wincing at the bolt of pain that sliced down her shoulder, and knocked. Three times, loud and clear, before collapsing to the ground.

She heard the door open but didn't look up, heard the gasp but she was almost afraid to see the look in the person's eyes.

Afraid at least, until someone kneeled down and swept her up and hurried her into what she assumed was a dining room. After the mystery person finished laying Elle on a settee that was situated in the corner Elle finally looked up.

Peter Patrelli?

"Wha?" Elle murmured, brow furrowed.

"It's okay, Elle, Claire will be back soon. She's at school," Peter sighed, running a hand through his growing hair and wanting to ask her what the hell had happened. He looked over her battered body with barely disguised concern. Not even asking who she needed because it was so obvious.

Obvious to him anyway. Elle wasn't so sure. _Oh, school _Elle grumbled in her head. _Of course she'd be at school, its one in the freaking afternoon on a Monday._

"Yayness," Elle muttered, resting her tired eyes for a few minutes and leaning her head back to rest it on

They next thing she knew, someone was being shook awake.

"Mmm?" Her own voice was sleepy, muffled.

"Elle!" It was Noah. Mr Bennet, Elle corrected herself mentally.

"Elle, what the hell are you doing here?"

The words should have been harsh, unloving, hating her for intruding on his home, a place she had no right to be. But they weren't. They were concerned and said concern was mirrored in his eyes. Horn rimmed glasses present as always.

"Did Bob do this?" Mr Bennet whispered, throwing a glance over to where Peter was leaning on the wall, observing the blond with confused eyes.

"Nah," Elle forced a grin, "He was never this violent," She shook her head, "'Sides, he's dead." At the end of speaking these words tears started to roll down her face, like raindrops scattered on a window pane.

Suddenly she was pulled into a hug. Her first reacting was to fight it, to run. Lightning sparked from her body as her eyes widened in shock. She was hating that Peter could see the emotions on her face. She felt vulnerable.

The second reaction she was faced with was awe. Was this how a real dad's hug felt?

More tears dropped on Mr Bennet's nice pristine suit and Elle was faced with the feeling of guilt. How would Claire feel to know that her dad was hugging her? The only reaction to her own guilt was to tell herself to shut up. Claire would be hugged all the time, Elle only had this once. Claire could go stuff herself. She closed her eyes, imagining Claire as a turkey.

Peter snorted quietly and Elle blushed as she realised he would have been reading her mind.

The last feeling was the best. The last reaction. Happiness so pure it hurt, caused sobs to brake from her heart, spilling from her mouth will all her soul, the random spark hitting a man who cared nothing for the pain just so he could hold the girl who was falling apart.

And Elle realised that though Claire's blood could heal her scratches, her skin. No one but a father could heal the wounds that her own bastard dad had left. She wanted Noah to be that man, desperately.

"He will," Peter murmured, smiling slightly as Elle glanced up at him out of wet eyes, "He will be."


	7. Chapter 7

Title

Disclaimer don't own it

Summery

AN this is weird to write. not only becasue i was writing a different thing when this popped into my head and so i had no pairing in mind so won't be one but also becasue i have no idea what im writing even as i wrote it. I guess this could be the Bob thing i was on about in the last chapter

* * *

The expression, "you'll learn to like it" was invented by Elle because she too had had to learn to like it.

It wasn't all non effect-y on her, not until she'd handled enough electricity to light the whole of Europe and Asia for over four months. And that took a long time.

Until age eight to be exact. Power failures galore, exploding lights, it all hurt her and her dad didn't care. he wasn't even happy when it stopped hurting but at least after that it got easier, less painful, less annoying. It fed more pleasure into her system, more high and less low. Eight may not seem a lot since she was in her twenties but eight years of pain caould and did scar.

Every single person she had met had hated the shocks, the pain. they got used to it, just like her, she learned that reassuring them that they get to like it didn't really help but to her, it was like a catch phrase.

So after a while she wondered, if people sort of liked her after they were used to the shocks, why was her father still angry and cold around her? Did he not like shocks? No, Elle didn't mean like the pleasure that a man gives to a woman, 'cos she knew that would be sick and wrong with a relative, she was talking about the way Mr Bennet was with Claire, supportive, caring.

Bob hated her. Or at least, he acted like he did.

She knew he wished he'd had a son. Knew he didn't want her at all really. Other then for a tool but she couldn't help the naive feelings she had that he loved her deep down. The lie that she told to herself every time before she fell asleep. Her dad would cry when she died. He would be upset.

No matter how much she thought it, part of her knew it wasn't true.

He wouldn't cry, wouldn't be unhappy. Maybe regretful that her power would be lost but that would be the end of it.

Claire thought she had it bad. Claire knew nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Title:

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Summery: Elle Bishop. Basically, all centered around her or people in love with her or friends with her. all one shots, all different people or situations.

A/N this is getting frustrating. at this moment in time 1,666 people have read or at least seen this story, four people have bothered to review. to those people, thank you very much, to the rest of you, why bother reading if you dont tell me whats wrong or right, liked or not?. i actually dont like this chapter but i cant think of anything else.

* * *

Elle recieved her first teddy bear at age fifteen. She knew it was unusual to get a toy at her age but it was her first and the excitment and adoration she felt for the little black and red bear rivvelled the embaressment she knew she should be feeling.

It wouldn't be as bad if it were a boyfriend who gave it to her, or her father but Elle wasn't aloud boyfriends, she wasn't even sure if her dad was totaly hers as crazy as that may sound. Elle didn't know who she got the present from, not until seven years later when she caught one of the scientist remenising on how the Haitan had always hated removing memories. Elle had found the strange compulsion to go back for the teddy in her own room.

Sure enough, there on the bottom was a little tag.

Made in Hati. Elle smiled slightly, realising that the teddy was an apology for the missing memories. Memories that sometime she wished he had left in place, so that she could hate her dad, even just a little instead of the pathetic excuse of emotions she was forced to feel for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Title

Disclaimer don't own it

Summery

AN thank you for reviewing tigeruawish. And for the person who foolishly named herself phoebe philo (pffft!) if my story isnt that good then how come you read on to chapter eight? and for your information my beta is currently on holiday and cant get to an internet resorce, so nananananaNA! *sticks tounge out*.

Now, on with the story for those of you who actualy WANT to read it. And if my bad mood has affeced the writing then not my fault. Blame the philo pastry. Pfft. What a '_great'_ name!

(And if i offended anyone other then the pastry herself i am deeply sorry, im in a bad mood, i dont like reviewers who aren't on with an account who blast at my stories.)

* * *

One thing Elle liked about the old company was target practice. The boards of wood and metal ranged in size and shape. Some being trees and some being people shaped. She couldn't say she was all that thrilled with the new company's targets.

Most were glass and when they exploded they sometimes sent shards towards her. Sometimes she was sluggish, bored or not prepared and the shards cut into her.

When Gabriel asked about said cuts, Elle lied. Said they were caused by other things. A cooking accident, say. And yes, the glances of confusion from Gabriel showed that he noticed you didn't get cooking scratches on your back.

Elle had laughed it off but ever since then she was aware of Gabriel watching her. Sometimes with just a little confusion, hinting in his eyes and the shadow of his expression. Sometimes with more, showing up in his movements.

Elle didn't mention it because she didn't want to act like she had something to hide.

Eventually though he realised where the cuts were coming from and confronted her.

"Elle," his voice was strange, like he was trying to be calm but failing miserably, "I'm getting tired of waiting for you to tell me what the hell is going on!"

"So, anyway," Elle awkwardly muttered, "Did you want to go see that new film? It looks good!" Amature, Elle mused, how did i become so amature?

"Elle!" Elle flinched as Gabriel resorted to loud tones, "Concentrate!" and with that he zapped her with a burst of electricity. Elle's mouth dropped open in a soundless almost-squeal.

How _dare_ he! She seethed, using _my_ own power and _my_ style! Bastard!

The bastard in question had realised he'd done the wrong thing, wincing as he recognised the look on Elle's face. Rage. And with rage comes-

Blue filled the room, shaking the furniture and smashing tables. Electricity running over skin and clothes, ripping and shocking, scratching its path wherever Elle wanted it to.

Yep, Gabriel sighed in his head, mostly because the pain from the shocks were occupying his mouth with screams, with anger comes electricity.

Honestly, Elle thought, wondering why she hated herself for hurting himself but pursing her lips in determination, he should be used to it by now.

He didn't retaliate because he knew it'd make things worse and Elle wouldn't heal. Elle wouldn't be okay if he shocked her with the amount of power she shocked him with.

This must be love, Gabriel grumbled in his mind, I wouldn't put up with the shocks if it weren't.

Elle wanted to cry but knew it would only make things worse, she wanted to laugh because the same thoughts were going through her head. Love, must be. Nothing else would make him stand and take it all.

Finally she stopped, too tired to care that he had her power anymore. Mini fires were raging around the floor and walls. Not big, not many but enough to make Elle's face crumple in dismay as she realised how much damage she would have done to Gabriel is he hadn't taken Claire's power.

And then there was no time to think or even breathe because Gabriel was kissing her, showing her his style of electricity that had nothing to do with unnatural powers, though Elle figured he must have stolen a kissing power from someone because there was no way he was that good naturally.

When they pulled apart, both were grinning.

"Ready to tell me yet?" Gabriel smirked,

"Grr…" Elle smiled, all happy bunnies and unicorns.


	10. Chapter 10

Title

Disclaimer don't own it

Summery

AN there is a freak sitting next to me so this chapter may be influenced by that fact. This is from when Elle was little, it isn't a relationship one really...unless cheese counts.

A/N1 i dont know what age she started killing but this is what i chose.

* * *

Elle contemplated the piece of cheese occupying the table in front of her.

Her dad had forbidden her from eating cheese, saying it would give her nightmares for months. She didn't believe him, she though that he was an idiot to say that something as plain as cheese, as innocent looking as the yellow blob could give her nightmares.

Sure she was only four but she wasn't an idiot. If cheese could give her nightmares, then she could shoot electricity out of her hands! Which she knew was impossible...

Elle picked the cheese up, holding it between her thumb and forefinger, carefully scrunching her brow, wondering what it would taste like.S he knew that her dad was never proud of her, or at least not to her face s why would it matter to just go agianst him, just one more time? He didn't show love like all the other people on T.V she saw. He didn't count as a dad in the place she needed him most.

In the end, she ate it, and experienced nightmares that night.

The next day she caused a light bulb to explode. And as we know, it all progressed from there. She caused black outs, she made light when none should have been available.

She was tormented to the point of torture as her father tried to push her harder, faster. Make her more then she could ever be, more then she would want to be. Her dad made her into a killer. A sociopath, crazy, psycho. He made her the monster everyone saw before they died.

She hated who she was becoming, she hated what her father was doing but the feel of power trilling through her veins, her heart, was too good. Too right. She started to like the killing, the electric that pulsed through her and into the body that offended her. Soon enough she wanted to kill people, dreaming for the day it would happen again. It became her drug.

And then she turned twelve and she fell into a child-like love. (A/N1)

She developed her first crush. A boy, a year older then herself was practising, four times a week, in the same room as her. Sometimes she was made to hurt him, other times he had to hurt her.

But she didn't mind.

She kind of liked it.

The boy, Carter was his name, liked her back. She confided in her 'dad' once, but it was the last time she ever did it. Because the next day, Carter turned up dead, lying at the bottom of Elle's bed. She screamed until her throat gave out, raw and pathetic, she lay, staring at the blood slowly soaking her bed.

Elle had looked up, wondering why her father wasn't running to help her, to help Carter.

Wondering where he was.

But then she saw. He was standing at her window, peering in and smiling sadly, he pressed a button on the door, one that allowed her to hear him.

"He isn't good enough for you Elle, no one is," and then he left, the body still laying there, smelling of rotten meat.

Elle never told him anything personal ever again.


	11. Chapter 11

Title:

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

A/N so there was this reviewer, a girl i think and she suggested this pairing. Its a little strange i think but its cool but i couldnt send a message reply cos she didnt have an account.

And no, this is not a sexual, romantic relationship. God, anyone to think that is sick.

* * *

There was one thing Elle would never ever admit to anyone.

Small dogs fascinated her. The dog in that movie? The one with the girl obsessed with pink? Legally blond? Classic.

Yeah, she wanted one just like it.

So when Mr Muggles happened along, Elle was instantly adoring of the little dog. But there were problems. Huge, imovable problems.

1) Elle didn't like cheerleaders.

2) Claire was a cheerleader.

3) Claire's mum owned Mr Muggles.

Sighing, Elle rested her forehead against the door hating herself for stooping so low.

Melting the lock with her power, Elle quickly went inside, throwing a cautious look behind her.

"Mr Muggles!" She almost hissed, glancing once more back at the door.

The tiny dog came flying down the stairs, barking his head off.

Elle groaned in agitation.

"Whatever, Mr," She grumbled "You'll learn to love me,"


End file.
